Dates gone Bad!
by DeathDealer12992
Summary: Although not entirely true to the characters, this is a story about Amy and Sonic going on a date. It is a good comedy about Amy being way too obsessed with Sonic and Sonic not even noticing her. Please read my other story under F.E.A.R., Im a noob here


"Hey Sonic!" said Amy staring at a obviously distracted Sonic madly.

"Oh, hi Maria," said Sonic in a very uninterested voice.

"Its Amy! So anyways, how about me and you go get some ice cream?" said Amy with stars in her eyes.

"Okay, whatever, as long as your paying," said Sonic as he played a video game.

"Okay, how about me and you just go, to make it special," said Amy in a sexy tone.

"Na, I'd rather have Knuckles come, then it will actually be fun," said Sonic who was still trying to beat his video game.

"Sure, I'd love t-," Knuckles said but was cut off as Amy shoved him into a closet, Sonic still glued to the television and not noticing anything.

"Oh I think Knuckles went to the beach, sorry I guess it will just be me and you," said Amy with the stars quickly returning to her eyes as she locked the closet.

"Oh well, he always whines anyways, as a matter of fact for some reason I feel like I hear him yelling," said Sonic in a befuddled voice, and shrugged as the muffled tones of Knuckles still kept going.

"I'll drive," said Amy rushing out and hot-wiring a convertible while Sonic yelled at the television when he lost his game.

"Hey where'd you get that hot ride?" said Sonic in enthusiasm as he ran up and jumped in not realizing that it was hot wired.

"Oh, you know I have my sources, I got a pretty good deal on it. Not as if I couldn't afford it anyways with all of my money!" said Amy doing anything to get Sonic's attention.

"Hey your not as bad as I thought Jessica!" said Sonic as he turned on the radio really loud and started bobbing his head to rap.

"Its Amy! But anyways how is your super heroing going?" yelled Amy trying to beat the loudness of the car.

"What?" Sonic yelled as he tried to figure out what she said over the music.

"Never mind!" yelled Amy as she gave up talking to Sonic.

"What?" yelled Sonic who still had no idea what she was saying.

"Never mind!" yelled Amy again.

"I still can't hear you! What are you saying Michelle?" yelled Sonic who was now getting frustrated.

Finally, Amy slammed her hand on the radio until it turned off and said, "Never mind sweetie!"

"Oh, okay," said Sonic who was confused as to why she was being so nice to him.

Amy slammed her foot on the brakes as they reached a nice ice cream shop called Temple. She instantly ran around the car and said, "Don't bother Sonic, I'll get your door."

"Okay whatever," said Sonic as he got out of the car and went into the ice cream parlor.

The parlor was mainly green and had a bar and a couple small two person tables. Sonic immediately ran up and swirled around on one of the chairs at the bar. Amy casually walked up and yanked him by his neck and forced him at one of the tiny tables.

"We are going to sit here," said Amy with a huge smile and yet something was starting to show that she was going nuts.

After ordering their ice cream Sonic started looking around the store with a bored expression. Meanwhile Amy was trying very much to appeal to Sonic by leaning over the table and tried showing off her cleavage. She then said, "Sonic, you know I've always been very attracted to you," in a very sexy voice.

"Holy shit! Look at that hot lady!" said Sonic pointing at a white hedgehog who was very attractive. He had been oblivious to what Amy was saying and kept staring at the girl.

Amy started getting very mad and shoved a comic book in Sonic's face which he immediately started staring at. Then she kindly said, "I'll be right back Sonic baby."

Amy got up from the table and went over to the girl and led her into the women's bathroom. Loud noises started coming from the bathroom and Amy came out with a bruised lip which Sonic didn't even notice. However, the other girl never came out.

After getting their ice cream, which Sonic scarfed down, Amy started professing her love again. Amy got the sexiest voice she could and said, "Sonic, I know how to please a hedgehog in many ways, some ways that are a bit dirty! I could do that for you if you'll admit your love for me as I admit for you."

"Shut up Susanna! I'm trying to read this comic book and its obvious I'm not listening to you so stop saying whatever your saying because its annoying!" yelled Sonic out of nowhere.

Amy stood up with an evil look on her face. She picked up a glass of ice water and threw it at Sonic who immediately flew out of his chair in fear of the water. Amy then yelled, "Yeah! How do you like that you worthless bag of shit! All I do is be nice to you and try and start a great relationship and you can't even remember my name!"

"I'm sorr-," Sonic attempted to say before Amy backhanded and spit on him.

"You're an ass with no feelings for others at all! I hope you die and go to hell you immature bastard!" yelled Amy while she relentlessly hit him. She then decided that she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled a pocket knife out of her cleavage and flipped it open.

"I didn't mean anything, please don't do anything irrational!" screamed Sonic in terror.

"Too late for that! Asta-la-vista bitch!" yelled Amy before she started a violent and very bloody stabbing of Sonic.

After making sure he was dead by snapping his neck Amy began to walk out of the store with a satisfied expression on her face. The employees and customers at the store were left staring in blank confusion wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
